


Okay, we get it. You're messed up.

by minkami



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (and also advised), All of the characters were made by me, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, It's a superhero story, It's set up in alternative America (but mostly New York), M/M, Multi, a little bit of angst and fluff, a little bit of romance, but they were sometimes heavily influenced by other people from different fandoms, i hope you will like it, this is my first work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkami/pseuds/minkami
Summary: [insert any YA description with a girl as a main character, then mix it with Superhero AU and throw some LGBT+ (but not exacly from the begging, give them some time, sexuality is hard alright) and Voila]Ann Chanatry is a bisexual girl, who just hates her job and just wants to go to sleep .Jeremy Noyes used to love physics, now he is just confused.Samantha Gupta always changes her mind, wich is not a good thing when it comes to the relationships.James Linn knows that stealing is bad, but who cares if it's this cute guy heart.Nicole Teleen regrets ever thinking that a discussion club at her university would be a great idea.





	1. Ann just wants to go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> As you can read in the tags, this is my first work. It's going to be a multi-chaptered superhero story. At first I'm going to start with these four, but don't worry! New ones are comming ; )  
> I hope you will my "novel"!  
> Now that I look at it it's so short...  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism (im going to need that to improve!). Especially if there's something wrong with my grammar or plot!  
> Next one is going to be a retrospection, so be ready for some confusing events!  
> 

Ann Chanatry was a dark skinned woman, who worked in a local coffee shop nearby her apartment. Her paycheck goes to such things as rent, food and Netflix. She spends her day working, studying for college or lying on the floor complaining to her friends about her life.

_"There’s nothing special about this girl"_  You might think.-" _Just an ordinary college student, struggling to pay off his rent_."

Ann wished that statement was accurate. She wished, she wasn’t so messed up. This sounded like typical Young Adult bestseller: “ _She might look and act like a normal girl, just like you, but on the inside she is hiding a dark secret, that you may unvail, but only of you dare”_

Ann wasn’t like that. Her life might be a crappy supernatural YA novel, but at least she wasn’t emotionally menstruating and making bad decisions all the time (both of this things only from time to time). Beside a YA main character wouldn’t be standing in a cramped bus in her uncomfortable work uniform, playing Neko Atsume on their phone. But because this game doesn’t require many working brain cells, she allowed herself to be like one and have an inner monologue about her life. Mostly her bad decisions.

For you see, she made one _BIG_ mistake , that changed her life. This mistake being an application letter, that she willingly send to one specific high school. Ann Chanatry wished, she had never gone to that damned school. She cursed herself for being so ambitious and sending her application papers to Hichworth Academy. If she could go back in time to meet her 15 year-old self , slap her face off screaming _“Don’t you dare binch”_ .

But though she seen much weirder things, that were _apparently impossible to achieve_ , time travel wasn’t one of them. _“What kind of things?”_  You may ask. Well, Ann could easily cost out at least twenty different examples: from telepathic love triangles and naked teleportation in the middle of the class, to transforming into a hamster and not knowing how to turn back. Ann had seen all of it.

The girl got off the bus. Fortunately, her apartment was right next to the bus stop. She always complained, how this stop was the only advantage of her flat. As she stumbled into the entrance, she noticed that there was some mail. Nothing for her, but there was also a magazine with some extraordinary adds from a nearby shop. She loved reading this kind of crap. It was her way of relaxation, so she took for later. Kicking off her shoes, Ann headed straight to her bedroom, where she plopped face on the cramped bed.

_“Food…”_ she moaned into the cushion. Slowly and sleepily she pulled herself up and even lazier she pulled off hairband off her dark brown curly hair. Small pain that came when she did that, made her wince a little. She once had been considering cutting it short, but apparently she wouldn’t look _“good”_ , so Ann kept it. Beside, pony tails weren’t that bad. Just a mild, extra-annoying, painful, not-actually-clipping-her-hair inconvenience. No biggie.

Ann looked around. Clothes were scattered all across the room. She needed something comfortable to wear. Her coffee shop uniform wasn’t exactly made for a human being to wear. Her attention caught a funky looking cloth, spreaded on an armchair right next to her bed. Multi-colored super hero suit, that looked a little like army uniform. Matching mask was lying on the ground, next to one of the legs of her bed.

Ann sighed. She really wished, that this never had happened.


	2. Ann was once a small sweet child. Key word- was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann just got accepted to her dream school. She met new friends. She was so happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Time for a little retrospection! This is just a part one, so get ready for the part two!!!!  
> I hope you will like this chapter!  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism (im going to need that to improve!). Especially if there's something wrong with my grammar or plot!

When Ann got an acceptation letter from Hichworth Academy, she felt like gods (or whatever was controlling the damn universe) (possibly Karma) send her their special only-for-the-nice-ones blessing.

Hichworth Academy was on old private school known for students academical successes. Some said, that just getting in made you an Einstein, but not without paying. Apparently school fees were so high, that only kids from the richest families could afford this. Fortunately for Ann, there were a lot of different scholarship, for those who would prefer not to pay 12,000 dollars per month (where they fucking insane?!). The fact that she had a weird habit overthinking everything, which caused her in working her ass off just because she was _curious_ , also helped her a lot. Thanks to that, she managed to get accepted to the Academy and receive a special scholarship in History&Politics major.

Week before beginning of the school year, Ann packed herself into three suitcases and one XXL sized box. She kissed her family dogs a goodbye, promised her parents to call all the time and not do what they wouldn't do. When she tried to hug her crying siblings, two 5 years twin girls (Sara&Suzy) and 7-year-old boy (Jayme), they refused to say good bye, saying that they aren't going to miss her. Ann doubted that, but said nothing. She felt that she was going to miss her family. 

Her parents gave her a ride to the bus stop, where they also helped her with putting all the bags in a bus trunk. After yet another promise and a goodbye kiss&hug, Ann finally got on a bus to the Hichworth Academy. 

Her ride was supposed to take about 7 hours, so she had prepared something to entertain herself with for that time. But it turned out, that there was no need to. She sat next to a very nice Latino boy called Jeremy. He also got in using a Science Scholarship Program, but he claimed it was all thank to his Hispanic ancestors and the opinion that there were no Latino in Academy. Ann knew the boy was bluffing She could recognize smart eyes, when she saw ones. And also some physics books packed in the small backpack right beside Jeremys knees. Only a real nerd would pack that for this long journey. She quickly befriended him (Ann never had a problem with meeting new people). They spend whole 7 hours chatting about nothing and everything. It was really nice, and Ann didn't even realize that they were already in front of the gates of the school.

Hichworth Academy consisted of five large building and one smaller. Two the biggest ones were the halls off residence, one for girls, and on for boys. Another two blocs, made almost entirely out of glass, were school buildings, full of classes for each subject, that was taught in the Academy. The last big building was the Administration Offices and the the nursery. Small building that was connected to the dorms turned out to be campus canteen. Around each construction there were a lot of trees and plants, which gave a place homey look.

The bus arrived the special parking at the back of the main building. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they were opposite genders and campus dorms were one-sex-only (lucky lesbians), the pair was separated. Each new student got a small plan of the whole Academy and a key to their assigned room in hall of residence. Every room was made for two students to live in. If a scholar wanted to be in the same room as their friend, they had to write an email to the Campus Manager two weeks before the begging of the school year. Ann didn't know anybody that also got accepted to the Academy, so she had gotten a designated roommate from the list of girls, who also hadn't got one. 

Oddly enough, the name she found next to her on the plan, didn't belong to any of the girls from the Scholarship Program list. 

Samantha Gupta was a daughter of a wealthy Indian family, who owned one of the biggest train companies in America, called "Aaraam Express". Ann was a little bit afraid, that the new roommate would be one of this bitchy, narcissistic, bossy, rich mean girls, that she had seen in high school movies (cliché, she knew). To her pleasant surprise, Samantha turned out to be a tall, energetic ball of sunshine, with a heart of gold and lots of personal (kinda trashy) knick-knats (no, seriously this girl had a problem- she brought like five boxes of just useless stuff to put on the shelfs).

Ann spend the next 2 hours unpacking in her new home, while getting to know her new roommate. She got for herself a entire wardrobe (Sam brought her own),a half of a bookshelf, a desk with a small lamp and a bed with bedding( which was gold and blue- the colors of the Academy). Thanks to the fact that she didn't have so many things to put up, she could have a small break in between putting the last books on the shelfs and helping Samantha actually do something instead of just laying around and complaining. Ann started to really like the new girl. They didn't have many things in common, but that didn't stop them from getting on like houses on fire (English idioms are weird).

After putting most of the things they brought (Ann had started to regret ever offering her help in unpacking Sams stuff) on the right places, girls decided to try and find campus canteen, by using small maps that both of them were provided with right at the start of the day here. It took them quite some time to actually get to their destination (corridors were very tricky for Ann), but on the other hand, they had gotten to know campus a little bit more than before.

When they finally opened the door of the canteen, ladies were met with a loud but oddly calming chatter of the student, who were already there. Roommates tried to find some place to sit down and maybe meet someone new, when suddenly something grabbed hem of Anns shirt. She almost shouted and tried to punch the " _attacker_ ". At the last second she stopped.

" _You_ scared me!" she puthand over her quickly beating heart, trying to calm it a little.

Jeremy grinned "Well, look who's talking! _You_ were the one, who tried to attackme!"

"What did you expect me to do?!? You just randomly grabbed my shirt with no explanation. I couldn't see you!" Ann looked at him with annoyed expression. "Beside, I'm just a small girl, who just entered this big world of high school. I'm aware of dangers and how was i supposed to know that it was you? I  don't have eyes on the back of my head. That could be anybody- an attacker , a teacher or even worse, a fuckboy."

"Did you really think, that  some attacker would try to beat you up right here, in the middle of the school's canteen?" Samantha looked at her skeptically. "Really, that would be the stupidest thing to do." after a while she added "No, wait. The stupidest thing would be hitting a teacher. Why would you do that?"

" _Thank_ you!" Jeremy glanced at Sam thankfully.

"But-" Girl continued "a danger of a Fuckboy is something serious. So you deserved that"

Boy sticked his tongue at her.

"Anyway, what do you need?" Ann changed the subject.

"Burr, you're a better lawyer than me." Samantha murmured under her breath.

Two looked at her, confused.

"What?!" she also seemed to be confused at their reaction. "It's Hamilton. _A CLASSIC._ Last song of the first act- _"Non-stop"_ " She explained with sparkles in her eyes.

Jeremy raised a brow, still not convinced about anything she said.

"Soo..." Ann said. "Burr, you heard me. What's up?"

"Well for you see!" Boy energetically stood up. "I saw you two, looking lost and afraid in this sea of people. That made my heart swell, so I, the great Jeremy, have decided to offer you some seats right next to me!" He showed them three spots next to the nearest table. 

"Is he _always_ that _"special"_?" Sam asked her roommate.

"Only for _some_ people, milady whose name is unknown for me" Instead anwsered Jeremy.

Girl smiled fondly at him.

"Samantha Gupta, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Jeremy Noyes, same" Boy also replied with big smile

"And I'm Ann, but you already know that, so instead of standing here like some kind of roomcoms characters, lets use this seats" Ann pushed her friends in a direction of the mentioned earlier table. Her legs were getting tired, and besides it's better to talk while sitting.

" _Hey_ , what's wrong with roomcoms?!?"

" _Yeah!_ What if I want to become one!?!"

Ann smiled. She felt like coming three years were going to be extraordinary. 

She just hoped nothing would go wrong


	3. Oh no, a storm. Let's go and almost die.

Everything went  to shit quite early in the year. In November, to be exact.

One night and Ann’s whole world was turned upside down. From her morning routine, to the prospect f her future life.

One event, one seemingly unimportant decision, that could be easily avoided,  changed her entire life. 

* * *

 

That night was fairly odd from the beginning. First, all the power in the campus went off, excluding  he canteen. Right after that, an enormous storm came out of nowhere and almost destroyed half of the boys dormitory. Because of that most of the student decided, that the safest place right then was canteen, and managed to hide there. Every second it seemed that the storm is getting stronger, which meant that they needed to stay there for night, for safety.

Teachers with a group of volunteers were going to walk around the campus ( _safely_ of course), check for still-missing students and grab some of the more expensive school equipment and animals from the classrooms.

Sam was always ready and wanting to help, so it came as no surprise for Jeremy and Ann, that she decided to volunteer herself and her _beloved_ friends to help and save these poor animals, who must be “ _sooo scared”_. At first the pair was skeptical, they didn’t wanted to move from the warm and safe canteen, beside the thunders heard from the outside sounded much louder than before.  Then they remembered on time someone tried to say no to one of “Sams Charity Action Times” (this time- School Market for poor children in Ethiopia). The best way to describe the rage of the Indian girl, was to just say to avoid it at all cost. Pair after this pleasant reminder, chose to just go with it.

Unfortunately for Sam, they weren’t assigned to save academy’s animals, but instead some specialist equipment from one of the physic classrooms in school building “A”. Thanks to the fact that Jeremy was practically walking science (mostly physic) encyclopedia, the three was send there alone, with only one small request, to come back alive and as quickly as possible. 

Class C7 was relatively close to canteen, so it took them few minutes to get there. Equipped with three flashlights, three large plastic boxes, and bunch of new phobias from walking around empty corridors of the school during the storm, they opened the door to the classroom. Luckily, the room was untouched  by devilish weather outside the windows. Right after a close inspection for anything dangerous, squad started to pack. At the beginning they tried to do actual research whether the thing was worth taking, but after a full debate about weird small table, with taped weights to the sides like chairs on carousel in fun fare (Jeremy claimed that it was called Universal Force Table and it was a very important device in physic- Ann claimed to not believe him), they agreed to just take everything that looks expensive.

While doing that, Ann was trying to comprehend this whole situation. Everything seemed so _abnormal._ It looked like an ordinary storm, that happens from time to time, but it wasn’t like any storm she had ever experienced. The volume of the rain, how loud thunders sounded, how brighter the flashes were- it all seemed so exaggerated, like a 5-year-olds kindergarten stories. It looked like some kind of hurricane, but there hadn’t been any kind of weather warnings.  The tempest just came out of nowhere. In few minutes a beautiful sunny afternoon turned into _this._

Ann pulled out another spring balance from one of the shelfs and put it into the almost full box. (Yes, she packed every spring balance she could find. You never know when you’ll need one.) She looked at the ceiling and listened intently to the sound of banging rain. The situation became even weirder when all the power went out in the whole academy. Only not in canteen. If this wasn’t suspicious, then Ann didn’t know what was. School’s staff had told them that it was because that building had its own generator, but even they hadn’t looked completely convinced.

She closed her eyes.

 _What are they trying to hide from us?_ \- She asked her self- _That action doesn’t make any sense. If there’s any unknown danger, it’s better to let us know so we could…_ \- She stopped. _What would they do with this information?_

Knowing some of the students, mostly her classmates and neighbors, she could easily assume that the only thing that would happen in this situation is a group panic between student, especially first years. _Yeaaah, that would be pretty stupid thing to do…_ \- She mocked herself in her mind. _But, that still doesn’t explain anything that is going on here! What the hell is with this weather?_

She once again tried to focus on the drumming sounds from the outside.The sounds of the storm, oddly, always calmed her and also made her more focused. When ether there was a rain coming, she would always take out all of her work and wait until – She rapidly opened her eyes.

It was silent outside.

She looked at the window. The previously all streamingly wet from the rainstorm glass was now dropless, dry like a dessert.

"What the _fuc-"_ Explosion hit her so suddenly, that she didn’t even have the time to cover her face.

Blow made her fly few meters back, straight on the wall, knocking air out of her lungs. She felt numb, everything around her was slowed down and muted. She hear someone’s muffled  scream of pain. She wasn’t sure if it wasn’t her who screamed.

Ann tried to look around. She saw Jeremy laying with his back turned to her. Next to his head there was a small but growing pool of blood. Samantha was huddled in the corner, shaking violently, clearly terrified of something  in front of her. Girl tried to move and see what, made her friend look like that. Pain, that went through her body when she struggled, surprised her, knocked out from this weird after  explosion shock, but also made her scream (probably again) in pain. Black spots started to appear on her vison.  

"Now, now my child," Unknown deep voice startled her " don’t move. You don’t want to make it even worse."

She heard quiet footsteps and some sound of glass breaking. A strange shadow came over her.

"D-don’t to-touch h-h-her!" Ann heard Sam’s shaking squeal. Poor girl was still terrified and hugging herself on the floor.

"Oh, don’t worry." strange shadow said again "I’m just going to heal you." Something cold touched Ann’s back. " After that, you’re going to be better, _stronger_. My little _experiments~"_

Ann felt coldness going through her body. Her vision darkened and numbess returned.

She blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun dun!  
> What was that!  
> I hope you liked that chapter!  
> Retrospection turned out to be a little bit longer than I originally expected, so there will be another chapter like this.  
> Don't worry, I will try to stop making it even longer!  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism (im going to need that to improve!). Especially if there's something wrong with my grammar or plot!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. It's kinda cold. And quite painful. Well, fuck me.

 

When she gained her back her conscious, Ann couldn't open her eyes. She was in so much pain which caused her to be physically drained out of energy. Even the smallest actions like opening her eyes or moving her fingers were impossible for her. The only thing that she could hear, was quiet beeping, similar to heart-monitoring machine ones, she had seen in her favourite TV shows. The comfort beneath her back and smell of sanitizer, made her realize that Ann was probably in hospital or academy's nursery.   
This didn't surprise her. After all, they were hit by a enormous explosion, which should assumedly kill them-

_Sam and Jeremy_

She felt a wave of coldness wash through her.  _What happened to them?  Are they all right?_ _She was still conscious when she blacked out, but Jeremy.._  
Ann felt like somebody punched her in her guts. Jeremy was in the worst shape out of  them all. She could still remember growing pool of blood surrounding his wounded head. 

_He couldn't be dead._ She tried to convince herself.  _He wouldn't die like this. He promised. He promised to die like a real hero- by blowing up a yacht filled up with memes!_

She started to shiver. _This couldn’t be true. That moment was so absurd, that it couldn’t happened. Maybe this was just some messed up dream. There was no storm, no explosion. She just…hit herself while falling off the stairs. Yeah. Nothing happened, just a small accident involving tripping in the wrong place.._

She knew that it wasn’t some post stair-fall hallucination. It was too vivid, too painful, too _real_. This seemed nonsensical, this whole situation was bat shit crazy. First, this unexpected hurricane, then some sort of detonation, in which blast they got caught in, and then that weird, deep voice, I’m-a-shadow guy-

_That person!_ Ann felt growing flame of rage. _They must have been the one who caused this eruption! That **thing** must have caused all of this._

She sensed enormous heat coming from her chest. At first it was like a nice warmth feeling, but then it tuned into a massive fire that burned her insides. But she didn’t care. Ann was too focused on the hatred for that man, to even realise that she was in agony.

Her friends might be even _dead,_ because of them.

She wanted to kill, to murder the shadow culprit. She desired to hunt them down, then make them suffer for what they had done to her friends. She felt this unknown for her before fury, that was provoked by just a thought of the whole incident.

Quiet beeping got faster and much louder, and so did her heart rate. Blood in her veins started to boil, which generated even more pain. But for her there was none, just pure emotion, that were extraordinarily in her. She was known for being untouched by things around her. Some even had called her heartless. But right now, she was a furious monster ready to tear the thing that hurt her friends.

Then the realization hit her like a full speeding bus. It wasn’t just some kind of battle-like warmth, normal people would feel when being pissed off. That was a i'm-in-burning-house burning. Both the emotions and this sorrow were full of something, she couldn't recognize at first. This felt like some weird waves wash over her, giving a shock that woke her entire body and shook with such a volume of pain. But it wasn’t just the pain. There was even more. Something that made her forget about the agonizing burning in her insides. Something working similarly to adrenaline, but not as effectively as it, because she could still feel _mild_ inconvenience (though she tried to ignore it). It felt like she drank seven espressos mixed with even bigger amount of energy drinks.

_Energy._

At first it was flowing through her, incinerating her inner organs, as she was furiously trying to find the best way to track and kill a person without getting caught. But then suddenly it began to effervesce, growing in strength and force. She felt that it wanted to escape from her body, but it couldn’t do it on its own. It was like, she was in control of it, that it needed her permission or her to release it. But she couldn’t do that. She had no idea how to even try to let it go. The scorching that was increasing in her [entrails](http://www.thesaurus.com/browse/entrails) also didn’t help in concentrating.

Ann struggled to react in any way, but her body just wouldn’t listen to her. Heartbeat was almost no existing, because its rapid speed. The anger was now mixing with Ann’s fear of what was happening to her. She couldn’t control herself, nor the growing force. It made her even more scared and enraged. She felt the need to let it all out, both the energy and her emotions. She wanted to scream out of torment, rage, fear and overall chaos that was inside her mind. The force increased even more and more, causing extra pain. Each breath was harder to take. Each wave made her suffer more. Each thought made her feel more lost and afraid. She was sure that it was going to end her.

_Stop this pain. Stop it! SOMEONE HELP ME!_

All of the sudden it all ended. The heat disappeared with most of the energy, leaving her even more confused and scared. Few seconds ago she was sure she was going to die, and now it all died out in a matter of a moment.

_Am I dead? Did I just die?_ This thoughts flashed in her mind. No. She couldn’t have died. She was too mentally and physically drained to be dead. Besides, Ann still felt the remains of the force flowing through her. It was a microscopic amount, but it was enough for her to try again to open her eyes.

Her sensible conjunctivas were met with an unpleasant light that hurt her so much, that she had to blink several times to get used to it and actually see something.

_Where all the hospital rooms this white?_

Then she saw it. A shining orb floating right above her head. The whitish glow was enlighting rather dark hospital-like surroundings. It looked like a weird fluorosis lightbulb hanged in the middle of the laboratory from some weird horror films Jeremy loved to watch. There was also this odd energy Ann felt before, now gently coming out of it. It was almost calming, if not for the fact that it was an unknown, probably caused by her, glowing ball of an unexplained power.

“What the fuck?!” Sudden whisper startled her. Someone was near her, on her right. Presumably a girl, judging from the highness of the voice.

Ann moved her head to face the person, still freaked out by the thing in front of her, when the orb moved and blocked her view.  She tried to look past it, but sphere made it even more difficult, by growing a little bit bigger and a little bit more difficult to ignore.

She tried looking again at the ceiling and the ball followed her sight.

“What’s going on?!!” The whisper now turned into high-pitched squeal.

Ann began to shake once again. _This isn’t normal. This is NOT normal._ She felt her body grow colder each new second she looked at the thing.

The orb was still floating, waiting. It was longing a command. It wished for _her_ to give it.

_No, no, no, no…_ She repeated this thought mindlessly. _I want to go home._ She closed her eyes, whishing that the next time she opens them, she would wake up in her bed and realize this was all a nightmare. But the energy ball was nevertheless there and awaiting her orders.

_Stop it. Leave me alone! I don’t want you! JUST LEAVE!_

In a spilt second it all disappeared completely. There was no force, no pain, no demands for instructions. Nothing at all.

Ann reopened her still-hurting eyes and looked up. Orb also perished with the other problems. She breathed out, trying to calm herself, when the voice spoke again.

“What was that?!”

Ann turned her head with the scraps of energy she managed to regain in this amount of time. She was met with pure fright in Sam’s eyes. The other girl was shaking in a corner of her bed. Her arms were bandaged, face pale like a sheet of paper and the rolling tears were falling on the white bedding, laying down on her knees.

Ann tried to open her mouth to speak, but lack of energy stopped her. She was once more physically drained from energy. She felt dizziness inside her head. Before she could realize what was happening, the room started to spin around her. _Please don’t let me faint again_ she thought as she lost her consciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital time, with new suprising events!  
> Tune in, next time Sam and her values in life!  
> I hope you liked that chapter!  
> Retrospection turned out to be a little bit longer than I originally expected, so there will be another chapter like this.  
> Don't worry, I will try to stop making it even longer!  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism (im going to need that to improve!). Especially if there's something wrong with my grammar or plot!  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. I swear I'm not Sonic. I just go really fast, alright!

Sam was never patient. She always wanted things to happen right there, right now, without waiting. Which may have been caused by the fact that she was raised in a quite rich family and was also the youngest one from the bunch. She was, so called, “Daddy’s Princess” , an eye of the entire household. Every time she wished for something,  she would find it the very next day, waiting for her next to the doorstep of her room. Sam knew that this type of reaction to her each whim, mad her a little bit of a spoiled brat, but that didn’t mean she was one.

In her home there was one very special rule regarding the whole “ _We’re kinda rich”_ thing. You had to share with what you’ve got, no matter what. From small things, like sweets or toys, to a smile you feel when looking at a beauty- everything was meant to be shared with someone. Her father always told her to even share her love forward the ones around her. “ _Love is something many people are born without,”_ He would say “ _that’s why is our job, the ones who have on daily basis and even sometimes have excess of it, to share it and show the true meaning of this word!”_

He would also warn her to be careful with it. Ability of giving away your love is an act only a true grandmaster of sharing could do, and only after some serious training, full of pain and disappointment. Sam, a determined to always win girl she was, decided to master this sacred art of helpfulness. That why whenever  there was something or someone in need of help, she would appear with everything that was required for the task.

Helping small children from poor families who can’t afford school supplies- Sam was already dashing with seven boxes of different equipment. Wild tigers are in danger and the organizations are in need of financial support- time for a charity lottery in local park!

Sam did all of this just to express her love to everything as fast as possible. Some had said that her behavior might be a little bit of an exaggeration, but they quickly shut up, when she used her special glare on them.   

She might not had a charisma of an ideal leader, however, thanks to her overall optimistic and determined attitude forwards charity, she managed to infect others with the happiness of helping out those in need it the most. Sam might had pursued them sometimes in more _violent_ way. The well-known glare, small explanation, how important was this action, even smaller _discussion_   about it- these were some of the steps she used to take when faced with refusal.

Fortunately, she quickly learned (thanks to Jeremy), that making people do something for the charity, might turn them against it. That’s why instead of verbal attack (“It wasn’t _that_ bad” “You called them out for being a lazy bunch of lazy-butts” “ Ah, shush! There’s no need to call it an attack!”  “ A verbal attack is still an attack, Sam”), she started to use more peaceful way was of pursuing into helping. She just politely (and acting as a small perplexed girl who doesn’t clearly understand the answer) points out how flawed this kind of actions were, and full of hope she would give them some time to re-decide. Most of the time the said person would change her mind and in some kind of way help them, even by just throwing some change into the special can. Despite her struggles, she met few, who were too proud to admit their mistake or plainly thought, that this whole thing wasn’t worth their time. Sam just hoped, that they would eventually change their mind.

World begging for a change, some help, as fast as possible, and every brain or pair of hands was necessary to succeed.

Sam wanted to help. She wanted to share her love, her smile with every soul that was on this full of problems planet. She wished that to happen right there, right now, not a second later. Despite that internal need, she knew that she couldn’t do it. Not now. Not alone. To do that, she had to work twice as long and twice as hard. With her stacked schedule, she couldn’t even fit another five minutes break! So she had to wait and manage with what she could do. But she kept this small note in the back of her brain. A tiny motivation to achieving something, that would make her infinitely happy.

Although, getting super speed powers, by being hit by an enormous explosion, caused by a mysterious, psychotic black figure, only to make her friends and her more vulnerable and just randomly carry out some kind of sick and twisted experiment on them, wasn’t exactly her plan for her freshman year  in Hichworth Academy. Heck, she didn’t even plan this turn of events as a child, and she was well-known for having odd ideas.

And this didn’t make her exactly happy. Quite the opposite, she was frightened of her new ability. First, there was trauma from this extraordinary explosion, then later a solid three days of constant waking up and falling back into energy-depriving coma, then a week of a nervous waiting for one of her friends to wake up just to find out that her best friend was now an abnormal mind-controlling-a-weird-light-ball superhuman.  Overall, she was afraid and exhausted.

 To top it all, she was the last one to discover her super ability, in a lamest way it’s possible. When Ann created her “ball” out of vengeance and rage, still being unable to physically move, and Jeremy made his first illusion to fulfill his escape from the hospital plan, thinking he was going to be experimented on (turned out that Jeremy wasn’t so passed out during her exchange with “psycho”, even though he looked kinda dead), while Sam tried to catch a pen. Simply as that, Sam discovered her super speed, by trying to get her pen, that she accidentally dropped.

It happened two days after Ann’s final awakening (not the mentally deranged one with  a guest star, the “ball”). The two of them were sitting in their beds, trying to avoid thinking about the fatal night of the hurricane and the following  events of the nights in hospital. They both were too shocked to discus, what happened,  but Sam did that mostly for Ann. She knew that her friend was probably even more lost than she was, considering that Ann just found out, that she might not ever be normal again.

Did that shocked her?  Yes.

Did this made her scared off from her friend?  No. 

Sam wanted the best for her overwhelmed with problematic information friend, even when it meant not talking about the thing, they needed to discuss together as fast as possible. Besides, they still didn’t get any information about Jeremys state, or when were they going to finally meet their families. The only thing girls knew was, that Jeremy is alive and that their families would come to visit only if they get at least a little bit better. Which was kind of incomprehensible for her, the pair was already much stronger than when they both woke up. Sam could easily stand up and walk around for some time, the same for Ann, only with a smaller amount of time. But doctors had said that its no evidence for them, so for now the two roommates were stuck to beds with few crosswords, bunch of books and a bowl full of fruits, awaiting to be eaten.

Ann was staring at the ceiling and Sam was doing one of those crosswords(at least for the first few seconds, then she dropped after guessing the password ), when it happened. Her pen just slipped out of her fingers and flew down to the white hospital floor. As, she dived in to grab the falling object, time seemed to suddenly slow down. Speed of the pen and the sound around her slowed down, meanwhile she speeded up. She easily reached out and snatched pen. Then she returned to her actual previous activity- drawing a bad portray of her roommate on the back of the crossword.

When she looked up at her model, she realized that Ann was gaping at her, her mouth wide open with surprise.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Di-did, did, did you just?” Ann stuttered.

“I did what?” She furrowed her brows in confusion of her friends behavior

“You just-just went really fast!” Girl was still looking at her with her eyes wide open.

“Well, you got me Sherlock,” Sam smirked at her. “you found my real identity.” She made a serious face and with a grave earnestness she continued. “Yes, I am, in fact, Sonic” She couldn’t stop herself and burst out into giggles. Ann’s face turned a little bit pink.

“I’m not joking!” She huffed, embarrassed ” And I can prove it to you!” She added frowning.

Ann looked around, clearly searching for something next to her. She then proceeded to reach out for an apple, calmly laying on the nightstand next to her bed. After few attempts of getting it without having to get out of bed, or worse, fall out of it, which would be a real pain in the neck ,regarding the amount of cables that were attached to her, she finally grabbed the red fruit and sat back in her bed, looking victoriously at the object in her hands. She began to play with mindlessly, as she once again scanned small room, looking out for probably another object to take. But instead, her eyes landed at the farthest  corner of their assigned hospital room, where on a small table stood a rather big, ugly, blue vase filled with sunflowers, dills, irises, corrianders, thyme, horehound and one lonely lotus flower. Quite odd combination, but there was apparently some kind of deeper meaning of “get better soon” behind this bouquet, but for the pair it was only a dispensable addition to already annoyingly awful room. You could say that they weren’t so fond of this smelly flower wreath.

Ann grinned devilishly. Sam knew that this didn’t mean any good.

“Get ready!” she informed, bending her arms in the way that was definitely indicating an incoming throw.

“Wait, WHAT-“Sam was undoubtedly not ready.

“CATCH!” Apple flew out of girls hand and instantaneously made its way through air, forward the direction of an ugly vase.

Time seemed to slow down for Sam, as the fruit flew in tables direction, dangerously getting closer to her. Sam quickly got up, despite her earlier doctor’s recommendation, and run over there to try and stop the approaching disaster involving an apple, broken vase and a bunch of smelly flower and herbs laying deadly on the ground. _What was Ann thinking, throwing something like an apple into a probably expensive vase? What for? Just to prove some stupid theory about me being super fas-oh._

Fruit was still in air, moving with as minimal speed as possible. Sam walked and stood right in front of it. There was no strings attached to it, nothing that slowed it down to this speed. It was just there, in mid-fly. Like a broken film, showing only the lagged video or completely frozen mid-frame. It looked like the time stopped for everything beside Sam.  She looked over at her friend siting on her bed. Ann at first seemed to not move at all, not even breathe, but then she realized that, in fact her actions were also slowed down to maximum. Even one blink of an eye took her approximately six seconds to complete. She looked astounded, but happy in a way. Like she just proved that someone was _really wrong_ about the matter, that even she herself wasn’t so sure about. _Well…_

Sam looked again at the apple. It almost reached her chest. She carefully grasped it and caressed its red and shiny surface.

Suddenly everything speeded up and went back to normal. To Sam it felt like some sort of wind that hit her face, leaving strange cold aura around her body. She also felt a little bit dizzy from all of this “from slow to sudden quick” action.

She looked back at her roommate, who was right now looking like she just won seven different gold Olympic medals. Ann smirked winningly at her and opened her mouth to say something.

“Don’t –“ Sam quickly attempted to stop her from doing the unevitable.

“I was right! And you were WRONG! I was SO RIGHT! You are a Sonic!” she sang out happily while doing a small victory dance, as much as the cables allowed her to, on her bed.

Sam wanted to argue, but sudden lightness of her head surprised her and she almost fell down on her face. She started to shake uncontrollably, as the mentioned earlier coldness grew all over her, suddenly tired, body. Her hands started to fell increasingly numb, which caused the apple to fall out of them. Her friend stopped dancing, noticing Sam’s strange behavior.

“Are you all right?” She asked, looking concerned at the girl. “Should I call someone?”

 _“No_ ” She tried to answer, but abruptly the room started to spin around her and she found herself having a nice face-to-face meeting with an orange floor. She only heard her friend yelp in shock, before slipping into mindless darkness.

* * *

 

When she woke up, thankfully back in her bed instead of the cold hospital floor, there was someone already awaiting for her awakening. This special someone being a distressed short nurse in a blue outfit, that was oddly in the same color as floor and ugly vase.  At first she looked somewhat reviled at her finally opening her eyes, but that quickly changed into frustrated grimace. She then, a little bit ungently reprimanded her for breaking doctor’s orders, for sake of grabbing fallen apple in the middle of the ground. After calming slightly, woman once again explained, that Sam should rest, because she was still drained from the healing she had done during these few days after the accident and if she wanted to get better quickly, she needed to start taking doctor’s orders seriously and stop straining herself.

“But I was already fine, just few days ago. Why did I suddenly collapse, if I was feeling good?” Sam asked acting confused, like she didn’t know why this happened. Nurse smiled at her fondly, like she would, talking to small child or an old person.

“Sweetheart,” She started to massage girls stiff hands. ”many patients feel really well, even though their state clearly isn’t. Don’t worry about it, it’s normal for you to think that you’re fine. It’s a good sign for us, the doctors, because it means you’re getting better. But please, until we confirm that you’re 100% healthy, try not to do this sort of stunts, okay? Just try to get some rest and don’t worry about what happened. It’s a small warning, that you shouldn’t get out of the bed yet.” Nurse kindly smoothed the wrinkles on her bedsheet and added sympathetically.” Besides, your family is waiting to see you, but they won’t if _you_ -“ she pointed at Sam’s chest “won’t get better. Cause, you know, quarantine is a thing.” She said apologizing.

Sam looked at her. Now that she didn’t look like she wanted to strangle them both, nurse looked like a really nice and sincere person. She seemed  trustworthy, but Sam knew that she couldn’t tell her what just happened with her. Heck, she didn’t knew the woman’s name. And yet, this remarkable calming aura that was coming out of her, made her consider the possibility of this person as an ally. But even if she worked enough courage, would that be safe for her and her friends. Girls still didn’t get any information about their third comrade a his state and reviling something as big as these superpowers, could ruin the remaining chances of getting them. _And who would even believe me that I’m a human Sonic and Ann some light-ball tamer!_

Nurse continued to speak, still smiling at her. “Honey, just think of something really nice, and get some rest. It’s the best you can do, while recovering! And don’t you dare play like this again, okay? Couse if you will, the evil nurse will come with some educational films about middle-ages!” She said jokingly and she ruffled Sam’s her, as the girl pretended to be terrified of that idea, but failed due to ingrowing smile on her face.

“That implies to you too, young lady!” She added, faking a disapproved look and pouting her finger forward Ann, who was giggling slightly at her bed. Girl smiled respectfully at that gesture and put on a straight face, pretending to be a solider.

“ Yes, sir! I mean nurse! There will be no problems with us, anymore!. We won’t leave this bed, no matter what!” She couldn’t help but grin.

Nurse giggled. “You have to at some point! What about toilet breaks and shower? The beds aren’t that improved to do that without leaving them. And don’t you _dare_ try and do it here!” She threatened them halfheartly. All three laughed loudly.

Despite rather loose and happy atmosphere, Sam couldn’t seem to relax no matter what. She could feel her heart sting in uneasy feeling. It felt like the new-coming storm, even though they just went through one few moments ago. But this time, it was much bigger and less wet than the last one. Something was happening with them. Something really _big._

The attack (that she ineffectively attempted to erase from her memory), these superpowers- they were connected in some sick way, and they all knew it (at least the girls- Jeremy’s fate was still unknown for them). They changed her future permanently, ripping away the promising calm future, of active social worker and a mother of three children, and replaced it with this undiscovered new path that no one ever walked through. Until now, when it stood proudly in front of her friends and her, leading them to meet with unexpected plot-twists and probably a lot of sudden distresses and mistakes. A new way that was their only choice, but also their own plan to concur what was coming at them.

Sam looked at Ann. Their eyes met and in a split second they understood each other. She could feel the cold anger flowing through her best friends sight,  but it wasn’t in her direction. She could only guess that the black shadow was also haunting her mind. There was also fear in her eyes, this pure panic of what had happened and still was. It was odd for her to sense that in Ann, regarding the fact that her roommate tended to never show her weakness or sometimes any emotions, even to her closest friends. She didn’t do that on purpose, she was just born a little bit closed on others. And the fact that Sam could easily read her emotions just from the way she looked, showed how enormous of the situation’s problem there was.

Sam felt similar, but less angry. She was more confused, more lost and terrified of what was going to be next . However, this fear unlocked something new in her heart. It was a curiosity of future, a need to explore their new path, the unknown that was now oddly fascinating her. Like a small voice screaming “More, more!” at her worries, fueled by her emotions. _Am I going to listen to that voice?_

 _…Probably yes._ She couldn’t help but smile at her still terrified friend. Sam loved to discover, especially while helping others. Ann was also very curious person (the “I’m going to spend the entire night searching about this weird flower, cause I can”) and Jem would do whatever these two were up to. At least she hoped to.

Would she start her research as soon as possible? No. They needed to recover both physically and mentally. They needed to see their families as soon as possible. So for now, she would rest. _Because you can’t help others, when you don’t sort things out yourself._

Did she sound like some weird inspirational YA character? Yes.

Did she care? No.

For now at least.

The door of their room suddenly opened with full force. All three jolted in surprise. There was a small nurse standing there, painting heavily and holding a hand on her chest, trying to calm her, in no doubt, racing heart.

“The-the boy” She yelped slightly shaking “The boy escaped!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long chapter.  
> Who is that boy and why he escaped?  
> Tune in for the next chapter!  
> I hope you liked that chapter!  
> Please leave your comments and constructive criticism (im going to need that to improve!). Especially if there's something wrong with my grammar or plot!  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Jeremy is very lost and scared, please help him.

Jeremy was never a very nervous person. Some might even call him one of the more chill people (yes, he knew there was this one musical and no, he is not squiped, whatever that meant). He wasn’t known for panicking before any tests or stressing out while being unexpectedly asked by teachers. He never assumed the worst and always kept the cool head, even when in serious trouble.

Overall, Jeremy wouldn’t overreacted to anything, but that didn’t mean he was completely unharmed. This small fear that he managed to push away, it wasn’t gone, like he wished it to be. It was accumulating somewhere inside his mind, each day getting bigger and bigger. It was like an active volcano, just waiting to burst into sudden eruption of panic and anxiety somewhere public. But it hadn’t never burst . 

Until now.

This would actually explain the situation Jeremy was in, right now. Stuck, hidden inside of a closet, trying to remain as calm and quiet as possible. 

 _“What a strange position to be in the middle of the night?”_ \- You probably think.

Oddly enough, considering what happened to him( what, maybe yesterday- two days ago? He didn’t exactly knew what day it was), it wasn’t that extraordinary.  _Being stuck in a closet, unable to move much and make any sound, in fear of being caught and tortured- No big of the deal right?! Now that I think about it, it sounds like typical closeted_ _LGBT+ person family Thanks giving dinner .”Just don’t let the gay out Will, it’s just another hour of this political mumble-jumble”_

Well now Jeremy was in this sort of messed up mumble-jumble and he was  _freaking out_.

* * *

 

It all started with an explosion in class C7. There was a not very ordinary storm outside, which made him feel a little bit of uncertain, but he was told that it was only a sudden weather change or something of this sort. He wasn’t exactly sure about that, but on the other hand he also wasn’t an meteorological expert to fight with this, that why he brushed this feeling off as a small nervousness from the loud squall behind the thick windows of the cafeteria, where they were staying, until the end of the hurricane.

Or at least where they  _would_  be staying, if not for Sam’s super empathy need to help, because instead of sitting there in warmth while happily chatting and playing cards on cramped canteen floor, Sam, Ann and of course him were scanning the empty classrooms to find expensive science equipment. 

They were supposed to do it as quickly as possible, but because they no idea what was expensive and what wasn’t, friends just packed everything that looked like something worth saving. What made the matter worse, three of them were alone, because teachers actually thought that Jeremy was capable of listing every item in physic classroom. Jeremy was good at physics but that expectations for a student were sort of  _insane_.

And so, they were standing there, in an empty room C7,soaked from head to toe from quick run to school building, throwing every weirdly-shaped object in to plastic boxes they were provided with.  There was no light, besides their small flashlights and sudden flashes from lightings. It was also loud, thanks to the mess outside the building. It would really suck, if not for Sam and Ann who made fun of everything they found and together they complained about the teachers and the storm.

This could have been one of their best bonding moment, but then rapid silence erupted from outside and everything went from zero point four to hundred in fucktonery scale.

One moment, trio was playfully chatting and working, and then the other  Ann tries to say word “fuck” and gets violently interrupted by a large blast from behind Jeremy’s back, which threw them on the wall with an enormous bone-breaking force, that probably should instantly kill them, but he wasn’t complaining.

Although Jeremy was still in an arduous agony, mostly because a) he was the closest one to the explosion and b) something threatingly popped in his back when he hit the wall. His head also got injured, as he ungratefully landed on the floor, with possibly broken back. He felt a small streak of blood slide on his face to make a small pool of blood on the floor underneath him.

 _That’s not good-_ He thought as the pain of broken bones (and probably spine), broke through after-shock and hit him like a truck on a highway. 

He was laying on his side, each painful second feeling more numb and dizzy. He couldn’t open his eyes, due to wound on his temple, but he could still hear the noises behind him, particularly a girls scream. Very  _familiar_  girls scream.

_Ann_

_What’s happened? Is she alright?_  Jeremy franticly thought, fear creeping into his heart. Then he remembered that they were just blown away from a an explosion, damaged by hitting walls and they are presumably going to die if they don’t get a full medical attention in next seven minutes, which at this point, he is pretty sure they won’t.  Being “all right” was not available at this moment, and the other ones were pain with death or even more pain and death.  _Great_ _._

“Now, now my child”  _WHATTHEFUCK_ \- Sudden deep voice coming from behind startled the crap out of him.  _THERE’S SOMEONE ELSE HERE???_

“Don’t move. You don’t want to make it even worse” Jeremy sensed something in the way stranger spoke. Like they didn’t really meant what they said. Person sounded a little bit psychotic, like some mad scientist who is now going to capture them to harvest and use in his torturous experiments…

_…_ _oh,_ _no_ _._

Faint footsteps and loud glass breaking echoed through silent room. The person was walking up to them! More specifically to Ann, who was, judging from the source of the scream, right behind him!

 _Nope! Nope! Don’t get near her! Don’t YOU dare! Code Red! CODE RED! RUN ANN, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RUN!_ \- He desperately thought as the steps got closer and closer.

Jeremy wanted to scream, but his body didn’t allowed him to, thanks to the overcoming numbness that he was struggling with. Fortunately, someone else’s voice interrupted:

"D-don’t to-touch h-h-her!" Sam (who was somewhere next to him) squealed bravely at the psycho. Jeremy was impressed that she managed to say anything against that person. Sadly the stranger didn’t appreciate Sam’s level of bravery, as this didn’t stop them from walking even closer to the group.

“Oh, don’t worry.”  The voice answered.  "I’m just going to heal you." Something in Jeremy’s, mind just showed red light at this sentence.  _And it’s gotten colder? Or am I just dying?_  Jeremy noticed, despite numbness and the agonizing pain rampaging through his body.

" After that, you’re going to be better, stronger. My little  _experiments_ ~"  _CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE RED, THIS PERSON IS A FULL-MOON FUCKED UP PSYCHO_ He screamed in his mind.

The temperature of the classroom fell several degrees down. Agony, that he still felt, which was weird considering the how numb his body was, increased making Jeremy feel like a run over few times by a death in monster truck hedgehog. He felt wobbly and  was starting to lose contact  with the surroundings. He only managed to register a fainting Sam’s scream and then silence.

It felt like slipping into coma. Just before he lost his last bits of conscious, he heard a whisper.

_“And now it’s work time my little subjects”_

* * *

 

When Jeremy woke up in a hospital-like room without windows, surrounded by some weird machines that were connected to him, he reacted adequate to the situation he found himself in. And by that he meant, running away and hiding in a closet, while running purely on adrenaline kick and having several panic attacks, which strangely enough weren’t caused by the “ _little subjects_ ”  thing. 

They were induced by small incident, that followed a bit later, when Jeremy was tangling out of the mass of the wires taped to his body. As he desperately tried to untie himself from the wired mess, he also began to think about some kind of an escape plan.

He couldn’t just  _disappear_  out of probably secured room, without leaving any traits. That was reserved for ghosts and some weird 60’s serial killers. But he could  _pretend_  that he was still in the room. He just needed some kind of, easy to prepare, cover-up, so they wouldn’t realize that he is already gone. The only problem was the limited supply of materials that he had in his stash. Limited in this case meant almost none.

Maybe this trick with using the pillows as a disguise for a person under the covers?  _No, that’s like the oldest trick in the book and there are way too many cables stuck to my body to even slightly move a finger unconsciously, not even mentioning just comfortably curling up under the blankets!_ _Besides_ _, I have one pillow… that won’t imitate the body, will it?...._ _Eugh_ _, why is escaping so hard! All I need is something that is believable enough to fool someone that I’m still here…._

Jeremy attempted to reach another brilliant conclusion, but sadly, it required a chicken and some glue, both of which he couldn’t find in this room.

He had to run. He had no idea what was going to happened to him, not even thinking about his friends, whose fate was still more unknown than British youtubers  sexualities. 

All he knew, that escaping was the best option. And he needed to do it fast, regarding the fact that his only source of energy was this weird adrenaline kick mixed with panic, that who knows how long would last. Jeremy just hoped that it won’t be this one-shot thing, because he felt that the lack of physical energy in a middle of his unspotted escape, would be more than a mild inconvenience.

But that required some brilliant plan, that he, unfortunately, still didn’t have!  

Maybe he should just improvise and run as fast as he can on his adrenaline rush, hide in some closet and live there for the rest of his life?  _Okay, that a terrible plan, Jeremy. I know you can do better!_

Perhaps he just have to wait for someone to rescue him? He was kinda kidnapped in the middle of the school grounds. Plenty of people were now searching for him!  _Kidnapped by a psycho, who appears out of thin air in the middle of the hurricane. Yeah, goo_ _d_ _luck finding that guy! He probably lives in some weird laboratory in the middle of who-knows-where, thousands miles away from Academy!_

 _Thanks inner-Jeremy, for being such an optimist._  He upbraided himself for letting his imagination go wild. He had to keep is head cool, at least for now.

He finally decided that improvisation is the best out of those ideas that came up in this weird single-headed brainstorm. 

But what he should take with him? What was useful in this hospital-esque room? Would he be able to even reach the outside of the room, before he runs out of adrenaline? Are there any guards outside the door? Or maybe there were cameras that had been recording him this whole time? Should he run as fast as possible or maybe he should try and find his friends? What if the doors are actually locke-

_WHAM_

His head, still racing with questions, met face-to-face with ugly, white tilled floor, thanks to his mindless attempts to untangle himself from what was now mess of the wires and tapes from the strange machinery next to him.  _Brilliant move Jem. Just fall off the bed with your fragile and hurt body… Well, at least I don’t have to play with that clutter_ _._

This harsh and quite painful drop, woke him up from this adrenaline-like daydreaming. As he began to crawl out from under the mess that also fell with him, mostly expensive medical equipment and a blanket, he looked for some place to move next. Then, he made his way to the nearest wall, where he gladly slumped with his eyes closed and back rested on its harsh surface. 

Jeremy felt his blood rush thru his veins, while he was trying to calm his racing heart and clear his head, in this rather extremely uncomfortable situation, to say the least. He needed to think rationally, if he wanted to actually escape this psychos tests, or whatever they (that dude could be a woman or a non-binary person, Jeremy  _really_  didn’t care) wanted to do to them.

First- the fake Jeremy, to give the real Jeremy time to escape. This had to be realistic to actually fool anyone and possible, and as we all know, he really didn’t have the materials to be playing with papier-mâché. 

 _What about the wires? There must be some way to use them in this kind of situation, like just like_ _Bear_ _Grylls_ _and worms._  He opened his eyes and peeked at the top of the bed, where he left them (the wires, not the worms).  Surprisingly, he didn’t notice them, because his eyes were met with an empty stare of his exact copy, sitting on the bed.

“wHAT  THE FUCK!?” Boy panickly scrambled to the corner of the room, petrified from the view that was still in front of his eyes.

The figure on the bed was staring at him, with its lifeless, numb eyes. It  was sitting up-straight, with the whole machinery, that he left as a mess, now miraculously taped precisely where it was supposed to be.  

Jeremy began to shake violently, feeling the incoming panic-attack.  _Is it going to KILL me?!??_  He franticly thought, trying to calm himself as much as possible, given the fact that there was a literal  _clone of himself_  just randomly sitting on his bed.

Suddenly the fake Jeremy move, scaring once again the real one. Then the copycat slowly, but oddly gently, laid back down in bed, without disconnecting anything that was strapped to him. When he finished adjusting into the most I-look-like-I’m-in-coma position, he started to move his formerly unmoving chest, to look like he was breathing, while calmly sleeping.

Jeremy was in such shock, that for next few minutes he just sat there in silence, staring at the barely moving person in the, just a moment ago, empty bed. Then, he slowly got up from the cold floor and even more slowly walked over to the furniture in the middle of the room. He looked at the figure. 

It looked just like him, with all the details that he knew (and really hated),like his beauty marks underneath his right eye, and also some of the new ones, like a small thin scar on his left temple, probably from that fall in during the attack. 

The person was sleeping with a peaceful, almost relaxed face, which was seemingly normal, but at the same time it didn’t make any sound. And that was creeping him out, if not the whole situation was already so messed that he had this big mess in his head. 

Jeremy collected all his courage, that was still in his almost-scared-to-death body and moved his hand to touch this freaky intruder in front of him.

Or at least he tried to.

Jeremy’s hand went through the body, like there was nothing, making it flicker like a bad projection. For a split second, he saw disarranged bed he left before and the wirely mess also laying on the floor.

He took few step backward, astonished.  The figure went back to their normal state, not flickering , and again sleeping , looking almost untouched

 _..Is that some sort of projection of a film?_ He looked around, but couldn’t find any hidden projectors.  _An illusion? What is that?... Wait…WHY IS IT EVEN HERE AND HOW DID IT GOT THERE AND WHY AM I AGAIN QUESTIONING SOMETHING THAT I SHOULDN’T, INSTEAD OF USING IT AS_ _Aaaaa_ _.. oh._

He just noticed that maybe he should just run and leave the questions for later. Sometimes is better to not know. Especially when this thing is a weird projection copy of yourself that will be a perfect cover-up for your escape from evil psychopath’s laboratory.

Boy quickly run up to the door and without thinking opened it at full-swing. He met with a long dark corridor, full of closed white doors with some sort of name tags next to them. He couldn’t see anybody nearby, which calmed him a little. Now he was like a 0.0000001% more calm then before.

 _Should I really do this? Maybe if stay nothing will happen?!_  He thought, as he turned back to look once again at the strange clone on the bed.  _I can still go back to bed and hope that no one will experiment on me…_

But then, a mere thought of the deep voice from that night, send some shivers down his spine. Staying wasn’t an option.

He had to escape. 

Jeremy once again looked at the hall. There was still no one to be seen, so he as quietly as possible tiptoed out of the room and closed the door.

Now he was alone in a dark corridor, in a unknown area, where the only place he had seen was the room, Jeremy just walked out of, leaving his sleeping clone at. 

 _At least some progress… now what?_  

He should probably get going , because standing there wouldn’t bring anything good, maybe only faster way to be caught.

But which way should he go? Left or Right? Both of them ended with another dark corridor also filled with white doors with nametags, and of course his room had to be the one in center, so none of the sides was closer than the other. 

_Okay Jem, what way did Ann always go when she was lost, just to get even more lost, but finally find her destination? That’s right, left! Cause fuck the system, or whatever, Ann._

Turning left, he quietly started to move in the direction of the next room. While he carefully listened to every sound that could be possibly heard, Jeremy glanced at the passing by tags on the doors.

_Adriana_ _Gollin_ _,_ _Candace Cheadle_ _,_ _Adams Weinberg_ _,_ _Gary Hendrix_ _,_ _Nolie_ _Pelletier_ _,_ _Tony Wallace- How many people did this guy kidnap???_

As he reached the end of corridor, he peeked out of the corner, to check if there was someone there watching over the place. Oddly enough, there was no one there. 

_Weird. I would have thought that in this kind of place there would be plenty of security guards, just waiting to catch some escapees._

He proceeded to continue his fascinating journey through this, not very complicated facility. Actually, it looked too simple for some Psycho’s laboratory. 

The walls were indeed white and really creeping him out, but at the same time he noticed that there were nice photos of fruit just hanging on them. In almost every corner stood a vase filled with, what looked like, fake flowers and some decoration. Even on one of the many door, there were like five puffy stickers of cats and dogs, just stuck there with no apparent reason to be there. 

All of this looked familiar, even to say  _too familiar_. Like a hospital he often visited, because of his lack of responsibility over his easily-broken body.

_Could it be…?_

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted, by a rapid noise. Jeremy could hear some heavy footsteps, that unfortunately were getting louder and louder, signalizing that the person who made them was getting closer to him.

_I’m doomed._

Without thinking he quickly opened the nearest door on his left, which surprisingly led to a really tiny closet full of cleaning equipment, and squeezed himself into the cubby.

He began to listen again to the footsteps, that where now probably on the same corridor he was a second ago. For a second they got quiet, as if the person walking stopped to look at something.  _Shit, did I leave any suspicious mark, or something??_

His, now racing with every possibility of getting caught, mind was calmed a little, when the person once again moved and started walking in the other direction then where he was. 

Key word:  _Little_

Because right at this moment Jeremy was experiencing something a psychologist, or a person who spends way too much time on tumblr, would call a panic attack. His heart began to pound like a unstoppable drum at the speed of light, he couldn’t catch his breath. It felt like his lungs where stuffed and couldn’t take air. He began to shake uncontrollably, his mind returning to its previous state of constant fear for his life mixed with the terror that the deep voice has caused. Millions of thought echoed around his brain, causing a sudden pain in his temples. His insides twisted in knots making him want to throw up.

The microscopic space inside the closet only made the matter worse, as Jeremy felt more and more squished by his surroundings.

He crouched down and hugged his knees in his desperate attempt to calm himself. He tried to remember what his mom used to tell him about taking care of someone having a panic attack.

“ _Remember Jeremy, try to remain as calm as possible, take them to some quiet place and speak to them very slowly, try to slow down their breathing, maybe by counting to ten, also slowly and…”_

_Counting!_

Jeremy tried to take a deep breath and started to count at a slow pace.

1… 2…3…

4…5… 6…

7…8…9… He felt his lungs relax a little, letting him breathe again.

He now actually took a deep breath and continued to count. 

After multiple sessions, his body finally calmed down and he was again able to function properly. He sensed that the knot made out of his insides was still there, but not as terrible as it was few moments ago.

He let out a long sigh. He was okay. Or at least he was okay on the mental part. For now.

Jeremy realized that he was still locked in the cubby and still lost in this facility.  _What time is it? How long have I been here?_

It felt like hours, but did he really take this amount of time to calm down? He didn't know for sure, but using the average probability of feeling the small amount of time being seemingly elongated into even few hours, he just assumed that that was the case. 

 _So,_ _what no_ _w?_  The question popped into his mind. 

Boy looked around. He was still in the closed, that was still stuffed with some random cleaning equipment, such as few brooms and mops, bleach with other cleaning chemicals, random, thankfully empty, buckets or even a ride-on scrubber. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could help him in any way, such as a random door that takes directly to the exit, or even a time machine to go back in time, reevaluate your poor life decisions, slap yourself in face for even considering them as an option and ignoring whatever supernatural plot-twist bullshit life is throwing at you. 

 _Nothing like that, only buckets..._  He thought as he stared deeply into one of the canisters.  _What about the corridor? Is there someone, who might catch me?_

Jeremy started listening intently to any sound he could register, thought the door of the room he was currently hiding at. At first, he thought he heard some strange loud banging that echoed through his ears, just to realize that he was dump enough to mistake his heartbeat for some thumps outside. 

_Get yourself together man! We have to be_ _concentrated_ _!_

He once again put his ear to the door and ignored increasing rapid beating inside of his chest. He was met with silence coming from the outdoors.

_Perfect._

Boy then proceeded to open the door as silently as possible, in case he was wrong and there was a very quiet person nearby who could hear him escape. Once again, he saw the familiar darkish walls of the corridor. The only thing that surprised him was the fact that the place was much brighter then he remembered it being few moments ago. Maybe he did indeed take a little bit more time in that storage room, than he intended to.

He carefully looked around, debating which way should he take now. Turning right would mean going back where he started, which only lead to another meeting with the creepy clone he left in his room.  _Okay, left it is!_

Jeremy started walking in a quite impressive speed, for someone who tried to make as little sound as possible. He basically turned into ninja Usain Bolt of scampering in dark corridors of some strange facilities. If that was a discipline on the Olympics, he would dominate the others candidates and creep his way up to the gold medals. Though, only if he survives this psychopathic olympic discipline, "running around like an idiot in an unknown place, trying to find your way out".

_Okay Jeremy, enough_ _about strange tournaments you want to_ _participate_ _in, it's escaping time._

He reached the split end of the corridor. One of the ways went straight, seemingly nowhere new as boy saw even more sets of doors on both sides of the room. The one on the right, on the other hand, lead to another split end. But unlike the other branching offs, one of the corridors routes was a little bit lit up, suggesting that there might be someone there. It was now up to him to decide: should he go straight and probably be still lost in this mess of endless corridors full of doors, or maybe he should risk and go right, to discover what is really going on here.

For few seconds he stood there in a middle of the room, debating whenever the knowledge or maybe the safety was more important. But then the realization hit him. He was alone. Literally alone. But he didn't come here as an only-one-thing pack. 

_Samantha and Ann._

Jeremy looked at the brim light on his right. 

He couldn't just run away or even try to do so, without those two. They were his friends, even though he didn't know them for a very long time. Jeremy needed to find them at all cost. And doing that was impossible without any deeper information on their and also his position. 

Some chills went down his spine, as he dreadfully took few steps into direction of the right corridor. But as he did, the doubts of when ether this decision was right washed over his alarmed mind. 

He stopped and once again looked at the room that was now on his left. The dark corridor was still empty and silent, looking like it was waiting for him to go into and get lost in its labyrinth. Even though, it also didn't seem as appealing as he wanted it to be, it looked as a much better option considering his safety.

Boy clenched hand into fists, trying to stop a new incoming wave of panic. He already made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it because he was too scared to help. His friends might be awaiting someone to rescue them, too petrified or maybe unable to run away by themselves and he couldn't leave them to rot here.

He once for all turned his back on the teasing room and made his way to the light. 

But as soon as Jeremy reached the end of the corridor, he stopped and stood there at the edge of the room, shaking, too scared to even peek at what might be on the "other side". 

What if there was the Psycho, just waiting for him to come there and experiment on him even more? Or perhaps there would be some sort of guards that would thrash him up at the mere sight of him and then drag his beaten-up body on the floor to the room with the clone? Or maybe there would be a clown?

The endless questions stream of question, that seemed to always come in the worst situations, once again flooded his mind as he hysterically tried to remain at least a bit calm. Unfortunately, with no results.

So, he did the most responsible thing he could do at that moment. And by that, I mean sticking his head from behind the wall to look at the lit-up room. What he saw there shocked him.

_A HOSPITAL RECEPTION_ _?!?_

Right in front of him stood a small typical reception station with few uncomfortable looking chairs and tables filled with some random magazines. A very bored lonely nurse, with long black hair was sitting at the main desk doing some crosswords in a newspaper. At the end of the room you could see big glass door with a visible red "EXIT" sign on them.

Jeremy stood there for few moments, shocked at his new discovery. He was expecting everything but not  _this._  He was so stunned, that he didn't even notice another nurse, this one with brown hair, coming in from who-knows-where and starting to talk with the one at the desk.

 _Wat, does that_ _mean... that I'm-_ He could even finish his thought as the unnoticed nurse actually noticed him and called him.

Without thinking Jeremy sprung out it the opposite direction.

He heard the nurses yelling for him to stop, also few uncensored words from one of them, as he sprinted through another dark corridor. His heart began to beat even more quickly, if that was possible, mortification rooming through his already hysterical mind. 

He knew that in this state he won't last long in this chase, that nurses actually proceeded to give. Boy needed to find some good hiding stop to once again calm himself and maybe figure out what's going on.

Fortunately, the two chasing woman weren't as fast as he suspected them to be, so after few random turns he gotten enough distance from them, to actually hide. And by that, I mean once again opening some random open door and just getting inside of the room they were leading to.

As soon as he was inside this randomly chosen by fate place, he shut the door close and then lock them, in fear that nurses might look to this oddly specific room to look for him. As the lock made its ensuring "click" sound, Jeremy let out a long huff of relieved breath that for unknown reason he was holding in before. 

He stood there for few moments just to calm himself a little bit, with closed eyes and breathing heavily, when suddenly-

"JEREMY?"

The calming exercises went to hell as he quickly turned around to face-

"SAM? WHAT THE FU-ANN?" He yelled as the said two looked at him, pale as a wall with their eyes as big as the dinner plates. 

Girls looked like they had just seen a ghost and Jeremy was pretty sure he looked pretty similar, considering the amount of mortification he just went through.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ann shrieked, clearly as disorientated as he felt at this moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" He yelled in return.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? WHAT ARE  _YOU_  DOING HERE?" Sam screeched at him, looking like a hysterical kinkajou.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM PSYCHO." Jeremy didn't know, why he yelled that, considering the "I'm-not-going-to-be-spotted-by-the-chasing-nurses" thing. He blamed the emotions, that were bottling inside of him since he woke up.

"Wait, what?" Boy never knew that a person could look even more confused in their life, but Ann just proved him wrong, giving him the most perturbed look he had ever seen.

"What do you mean "what?"? We're at their laboratory, they're going to experiment on us!" Jeremy panickily looked at the door, fearing that the nurses come there any minute, kicking the door out.

Girls stared at him like he was insane.

"Jem..." Sam calmly spoke "We're not in a laboratory."

Boy looked at her dumfounded. 

"What?"

"Well, actually, technically are at the laboratory" Ann rubbed her eyes, trying to also calm herself. "But not in a bad kind of."

"Ann, you're not helping" The other girl gritted through her teeth at her friend and in a caring manner she looked at Jeremy "Jem, we're at the hospital. There's no psycho here, just some doctors who want to help you." She explained slowly and as fondly as possible.

"A hospital?" Boy looked at his friends disillusioned.  _This_ _whole time_ _I was at the-_

He felt his knees give up, as he ungracefully hit the floor. 

Everything made sense now, from the weird look of the corridors and rooms, to nurses and amounts of people here. 

He felt his conscious slipping away, as all of the exhaustion of all this running and panicking finally hit him with a full force, not forgetting about the overall mental state he was in. 

Jeremy's mind went black, just after the Ann's really dumb question: "Are you alright?" 


End file.
